


Reverberations

by FallenForThis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenForThis/pseuds/FallenForThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco moved without direction as he left STAR Labs’ crumbling circular structure behind.  He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a scowl on his face, daring any passer-by or driver on the road to cross him.  He just felt so damn out of place in his own mind - this set of emotions fit him like a poorly-tailored suit, squeezing in some places and leaving gaping emptiness in others.  He would have torn it off if only he knew how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberations

Cisco was in a funk.

Absolutely nothing felt right. None of the projects he was working on held his attention. The sound of his co-workers’ voices - as much as he loved them all - was just as grating on his ears as was the music he usually enjoyed. Even playing the games on his phone just gave him a headache instead of being a welcome distraction.

Honestly he felt like pulling a Harry and sidearm-sweeping everything from his worktable to the floor in a single great motion. And punting whatever landed within toe-reach just for good measure.

The worst part was, there was no reason for this. Today wasn’t substantially different than any other day at STAR Labs...maybe a little on the slow side. Ever since the team had closed all the breaches leading to Earth 2 the previous week, they had less to deal with on the metahuman front. 

The rest of the team had picked up on Cisco’s mood earlier in the day and were giving him his space. Cisco was glad of that - his uncharacteristically short fuse needed it today - but he also felt regret that he was acting so much differently that they could tell and clearly weren’t sure what to do about it. Not that Cisco would have opened up if they had pressed him; not even to Barry. It just wasn’t going to be that kind of day. He wouldn’t have known what to say anyway. Cisco didn’t know what to make of this sudden change in his own demeanor.

With a sigh, Cisco shoved his hands through his hair and grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair. He didn’t say anything to anyone on the way out the door, but he did make sure he had his phone in his pocket. If Team Flash had some kind of emergency, they would still be able to reach him.

Cisco moved without direction as he left STAR Labs’ crumbling circular structure behind. He had his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a scowl on his face, just daring any passer-by or driver on the road to cross him. He just felt so damn out of place in his own mind - this set of emotions fit him like a poorly-tailored suit, squeezing in some places and leaving gaping emptiness in others. He would have torn it off if only he knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm nervous undertaking a multi-chapter piece because I don't know how often I'll be able to update it. I needed to get this much out of my head tonight; I know it's really short. I do have ideas for where it's going...


End file.
